Melanie Oliver
Melanie Oliver, a pretty normal 18 year old girl was chosen by the devil himself to be his queen of the underworld. After appearing in her dreams, she refused him many times ; causing the king of the dead to become angry and take matters into his own hands. He decided to kill her parents, sending the plane they were on crashing to the ground when they went to visit her brother Liam. The king of the underworld then murdered her brother making it look like a suicide, leaving Melanie alone with her younger sister ; Amelia. Melanie refused to speak to the devil after what he did, not even saying his name to anyone. She began to act differently ; her best friends Zach and Mary picked up on this and thought it was because of her parents death. In reality, Melanie was being followed by her worst nightmare ; unable to get rid of him. She hid her pain through drugs and pills, making her body numb all the time. She cut off her friends completely and refused to talk to anyone but the voices in her head. When the devil had her all to himself ; he decided to pay her a visit in real life ; drugging her and dragging her to his kingdom. Sadly, the devil had no idea that one of her friends was planing to make her a proxy and noticed right away when he took her. Her friend contacted the Slenderman and told him about what had happened. Well Melanie suffered in the underworld ; the devil, now known as Zalgo would use the poor girl for sexual fun and would beat her and hurt her endlessly. One night, when Zalgo was out of the house she crawled her broken body up to the bathroom and found a bottle of pills, she opened them and chugged them down. As her vision began to go dark she heard her name being called repeatedly but a voice that didn't belong to Zalgo or his demons ; but yet she knew this voice. Her body began to shake as foam fell from her lips. She was done for. She felt her heart beat slowly fade as two cold arms picked her up. She was met with the tear filled face of her friend, Zach. He looked different though ; black eyes with grey ash skin, her hair still curly but was black as well. He pulled her to his chest and whispered things into her ears she couldn't understand. Her vision went black and her body cold. The next thing she knew was she was waking up in a warm bed. alive. She shot up and screamed out for zach ; thinking it was all a dream. When she looked beside her she noticed some sort of clown smiling at her. "It's okay kiddo, You're safe now." FUN FACTS : -''Melanie's middle name is rose.'' -''she loves the colour yellow because Liam always wore a yellow sweater'' - She is dating laughing jack '' ''- After living in the underworld for so long, half her face had turned grey and her right eye is pure black. '' - ''her proxy mark is on her neck because Zach had to act quick to protect her from dying ''-Her theme song is Somebody's Daughter - Tenile Townes or Medicine - Hollywood undead'' 'Melanie has a story called ' The origin ' of silence, its more in depth and has more details about how she ended up with Zalgo. Feel free to check it out on Wattpad. '